Kingdom Hearts III
by Black Fire XIII
Summary: The Heartless are back, and along with the the Nobodies. But, who is this boy in Riku's flashbacks? Why is he having them? How is Xemnas still alive? and... Axel had a sister?
1. The Letter

**Black Fire's lounge**

****

This is my first story, so be nice. I've tried to figure out how to upload this, but I couldn't. So, my friend, **Suko-chan **is doing this for me!

Blame her for getting me into fanfics and onto this site, it's ALL her fault. Also blame her for co-authoring this story!

This chapter is going to be really short, but I'm trying!!

* * *

**WARNING: Will eventually contain two OCs. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

* * *

****

**Chapter one**

****

**The Letter**

* * *

****

It has been one full year since Sora and Riku worked together and defeated Xemnas. (He is the very same one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts in his quest to become a human.)

A Nobody.

A Nobody is born when a person with a strong heart is turned into a Heartless and that Nobody does not have a heart. But, they still remember what it is like to have one, an empty space, but you can almost feel it beating faintly.

That's what makes them so special.

* * *

Kairi sighed and waded out into the water. _'I swear, those two are deaf sometimes!' _She thought to herself. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she screamed out: "SORA! RIKU!"

The two boys looked up from the water that they were splashing each other with playfully only moments before. Glancing up at Kairi, they saw her waving her hand at them, beckoning them to where she stood in knee-deep water.

* * *

Racing as fast as they could through that crystal-blue water that came to their chests, they made their way over to the pink-clad girl.

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora panted, leaning over and holding his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Here, it's for you." Kairi stated bluntly thrusting out an envelope that had his name scrawled on it.

Blinking, Sora took the parcel from her, slipped his thumb under the flap and opened it.

"Who's it from?" Riku leaned over his friend's shoulder to get a better look. "It's a letter from..." Sora paused and scanned to the bottom of the page where a signature was elegantly written.

"From King Mickey?" Sora mused out loud. "King Mickey? Something must be wrong, it's rare for him to write us," Riku shifted so he was kneeling in the sand next to Sora.

"Read it aloud, would you?" Kairi also crouched in the sand. Sora nodded and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_The Heartless are back, and so are the Nobodies. _

_The keyholes are now unlocked, and they must be sealed as soon as possible._

_Meet me at Disney Castle, we can talk there safely._

_Donald and Goofy will be there with the ship in three days time._

_So, be ready._

_Your majesty,_

_King Mickey._

* * *

**Back toThe Lounge--**

****

Once again, I know it's short but bear with me here!

Review, It will make me happy!

**Black Fire XIII**


	2. Day 1

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

BACK! And with another chapter! Now, I must warn you, this is a rare occurrence seeing how Suko-chan is almost always busy with her own stories, so don't get too used to it okay?

* * *

**WARNING: Will eventually contain a OC. Don't like, don't read!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts one or two._**

* * *

****

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

**Chapter two**

****

**Day one**

* * *

****

"Okay Riku, you get two coconuts and three seagull's eggs," Kairi instructed, pointing at Riku for him to know that it was his job, not Sora's.

"And me?" Sora said, pointing to himself.

Kairi turned to Sora and gave him a fierce glare. "I already told you **THREE **times, Sora! Your job is to go catch some fish and get a gallon of water! Weren't you listening?"

Sora's head fell toward the ground, he put his hands behind his back and started to make circles in the sand with his shoe.

* * *

Riku walked off saying, "Come on, let's get started."

"Right! I'll be at the dock, fishing." Sora grabbed his pole and bait and went a different direction.

Riku calmly walked up to a tree, got out his keyblade and jumped to get the coconuts.

"That's one, and that's two," he said,cutting them off. "Now, all I need is seagull's eggs. I think Solphie has those," He murmured to himself. He ran off to search for the girl. When he found her, he simply asked for what he needed.

"You want the eggs?" She asked, tauntingly.

"Yes..." Riku replied.

"Do you have 300 munny?"

"Uh.. I have 50..."

"Sorry but...You can have them if you beat me in a battle." She said, pulling out her jump rope. Riku said nothing and got out his toy sword for battle.

"Are you ready?" She asked, running at him swinging the rope around her.

"Bring it." said Riku, stopping the weapon with his hand. She yanked the rope out of his hand fast enough to give him a case of rope burn.

"Agh!" He cried, shaking his hands as if it would ease the pain.

Solphie put her hand on her hip and smirked. "That's what you get!" She cracked the rope out beside her.

"Here I come!" She ran as fast as possible and shot behind Riku and hit him in the back of the head.

A loud 'SNAP!' and Riku fell forward onto his hands and knees. With one hand propping him up and the other clutching the back of his head.

"Okay, now I'm MAD!" He yelled, getting back onto his feet. "Take this!" Solphie jumped in front of him to strike, but Riku countered the attack and hit the rope back at her.

The rope struck Solphie and she fell backwards onto the hard ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" She struggled to get back up. "Oh...I...I can't believe I lost!" Solphie let go of her jump rope and kneeled to the ground, giving up on trying to stand.

Riku walked over to her, held out his hand and helped her up. "Wow Riku, you're getting strong. Like your..." Solphie stopped, remembering not to tell him. "Oh! Here are the eggs! You won fair and square!" She passed him the eggs and ran off.

Riku was confused about what she had said, but went back to where Sora and Kairi were.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, you?" he answered.

"No he didn't, they weren't biting." Kairi spoke up.

Riku shrugged and said, "Oh well, we still have two days left. Lets go home" Riku jumped in his boat and paddled away.

"Sora, come on!" Kairi got in the boat, waiting for the other boy. "Sora!" She yelled. "Oh! Coming!" He entered the boat with her and also paddled home.

* * *

**Black Fire's Lounge-**

That's it for now!

Thanks to: **Mtbanger, CursedAngelofHeavan, and of course, Suko-chan for reviewing.**


	3. Day 2

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

Here's the third chapter guys! It's a bit longer, hopefully.

**WARNING: Will eventually contain a OC. Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter three**

****

**Day two**

****

* * *

****

Riku's feet sank into the slightly damp tan-colored sand as he made his way across the beach toward Sora and Kairi.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had barely gotten any sleep last night due to the letter. Letting his feet guide him on the well-known path, he kept his eyes closed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly, Riku tripped and fell flat on his face. Sputtering and spitting out sand, he straightened into a sitting position.

"Ouch..." He muttered, wiping his face. Looking behind him, he saw what had disrupted his gait and made him dive, face fist, into the grainy sand.

A fishing pole.

Wonderful...

Twisting around and taking the wooden pole, he turned it around in his hands.

It was Sora's

"Darn it, Sora! Sometimes you can be such an a--" Riku paused, he was having a flashback of when he was little

* * *

"_Yo! Riku! Catch!" Shouted a handsome, fifteen-year-old boy. He stood around five foot seven, and had short, yet beautiful ocean-blue hair._

_He wore dark blue jeans with a zipper on the right side. His yellow shirt was sleeveless with blue straps holding the front and back of it._

_The young Riku jumped and caught the Frisbee. "Nice catch, Riku." said the older boy, smiling. _

"_Thanks. I'm glad you're my brother -----"_

_The older kid laughed. "What is it with you and not remembering my name, kid?"_

_Riku hung his head and blushed slightly in embarrassment._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Riku blinked. _'What the-?' _he thought for a moment before shaking his head. _'Weird.' "_I wonder who that was." He murmured, trying really hard to remember.

"Yo Riku!" Shouted a familiar voice.

It was Wakka. He was running, his blitz ball in his right arm.

"Hey! What's happening man?" asked Wakka smiling gladly. "Riku walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"Hey, Riku, don't tell Sora, but I have the fish he's looking for." He whispered. Riku grabbed his toy sword and prepared to fight.

"Now that's what I'm looking for!"Wakka got into his own fighting stance. "Okay! Here I come!" Wakka threw his ball at Riku and hit his in the stomach.

Riku sucked in air though clenched teeth, creating a hissing noise, and recovered quickly enough to slam the blunt edge of the sword into Wakka's arm.

Wakka stumbled back due to the force and pain of the blow. He, none to gracefully, fell backwards. "Ow," he mumbled holding his arm.

"Okay! Now it's time for my special move!" Wakka got back up and grabbed five balls. He jumped in the air and threw two of them. He came back down, throwing the last three.

Riku blocked them all, but when he deflected the last one, Wakka lashed out and hit him in the face.

Riku landed on his back and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing, making deeper and laying perfectly still.

After a few moments, he heard Wakka's feet shuffle forward. "Hey Riku...Riku?...You okay?"

Riku didn't reply.

"Riku?" Wakka touched the other boy's shoulder.

Smirking to himself, Riku slammed his knee upwards and, with a loud **CRACK! **It connected with Wakka's jaw.

Wakka rolled away, clutching his chin. "What the-?! You were feigning unconsciousness!!"

Riku climbed to his feet, collected his toy sword and the bag of fish that Wakka had put on the ground at the beginning of the fight.

"Hey! Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you! You little-!" Riku whistled to himself and walked off, swinging his new prize.

* * *

--Flashback--

"_Brother! Brother! Look!" a young Riku ran up to the older boy. In Riku's small hands was a net-like bag with a couple of fish in it._

"_Great job, Riku!" His brother knelt down so he was eye-level with him and let a large smile steal across his face._

"_Come on, lets go cook these." His smooth non-accented voice caused Riku to smile._

--End Flashback--

* * *

"Heeey!"

Wakka ran toward Riku to tell him congrats.

"Good job Riku. I was undefeated for three months." Riku walked to him and held out his hand, Wakka held out his and opened it.

"Here," said Riku.

"What is it"

"It's munny, what else?" Riku turned and walked away again.

"Wait," yelled Wakka. " How was my special move?" Riku turned to Wakka and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Yeah, about that...You might want to work on it some more."

THEN Riku walked off.

He stopped.

It was another flashback.

* * *

"_Agh!!" yelled the young Riku, on his knees. He slammed his fist to the ground. "Man! I can never beat you, Kai!"_

_Kai walked to him, got on his knees and put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Don't give up...If you can't do it, try harder and take one step at a time. I know you can do it."_

--end Flashback--

* * *

Riku snapped out of it and saw Sora sitting on the dock, fishing. He jogged over to him. "Hey! Sora!"

Sora was half asleep, meaning that he didn't hear or see Riku coming. When Riku got to him, he noticed that Sora was sleeping. He bent down and shoved the boy into the water.

"Come on Sora! Wakey-wakey!"

Sora came up onto the dock, soaking wet. "What did you do that for?"

Riku smirked. "To wake you up. Didn't you hear me?"

"Shut up and just help me up." said Sora, holding out his hand. Riku took his hand and Sora dragged him into the water.

Riku pulled himself onto the dock and spit out a mouthful of water. Sora laughed. "Here Sora," Riku threw the bag of fish to him.

Sora caught it. "What's this?"

"It's fish, we needed fish didn't we?"

"Yeah, well, um..."

Sora was interrupted by Kairi ran over. "Hey you guys! Do you get everything?" Kairi held out her hand to Sora.

Sora glanced at Riku and Riku stared back. Sora gripped Kairi's hand and pushed her in the water.

* * *

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

nothing special, a few fight scenes and some flash backs. Hope you enjoyed. Review!


	4. Kairi's Dream

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

The fourth chapter, sorry about the wait, and the shortness of the chapter.

* * *

**WARNING: Will eventually contain a OC. Don't like, don't read!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

****

**Chapter four**

****

**Kairi's Dream**

****

* * *

****

"So Kairi, when are you going to tell him?" said Naminé. Kairi glanced at Naminé and turned bright red, "Tell who, what?" Naminé stared at her and smirked. "You know...Sora."

The red haired girl turned even redder, "How--"

Naminé interrupted, "How did I know? I can tell by your eyes and plus, I'm your other half."

"Would you like some tea?" Naminé asked. Kairi nodded. The blond haired girl snapped her fingers and a cup of tea popped up right in front of Kairi.

"Woah! How did you do that?!" asked a surprised Kairi. Naminé gave another smirk, "This is a dream, remember?"

Kairi smiled.

Her smile quickly went to a frown and her eyes widened in terror. Standing behind Naminé was the Nobody who had kept her captive, Xemnas. Xemnas put his hand on Naminé's shoulder and her eyes opened in fear.

Kairi jumped, hoping to get to Naminé, but it was too late, they had disappeared. Kairi got back on her feet. "Naminé!" She cried out.

The red-haired girl turned around and saw a raven-black haired girl in the same black coat that Xemnas was wearing.

"Where is SHE?!?" screamed Kairi. The other woman smiled. "You will forget all that has happened here."

The black cloaked girl outstretched her arm, her fingers spread apart. Two black spirits appeared and Kairi's memory of Naminé seemed to fade.

Kairi fainted and plummeted to the floor.

"That should do it. Nighty-night Kairi." The black cloaked woman then disappeared

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open and she sat up, screaming. "It...It was just a dream..."

Kairi laid her head back down. "Who...who was that girl?...Humph...dreams, they can be fiction sometimes."

The red-haired girl fell back asleep.

* * *

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

**Tell me how it was! Review!**


	5. Sora's dream

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

Hi ya everyone! It's me again with a new ACTION packed chapter!

* * *

**WARNING: Will eventually contain a OC. Don't like, don't read!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

****

* * *

****

****

**Chapter five**

****

**Sora's Dream**

****

"Here I come Sora!" yelled Roxas, running at the the brunette boy, both keyblades in hand. Sora dodged-rolled to the right and swung his own keyblade. The blond, spike-y haired boy blocked the attack with his left blade and swiped at Sora with his right. The brunette boy jumped onto Roxas's keyblade. Both boys thrust their keyblades into the other boy's face. (E/N: Suko-chan giggled at that part...then again, Suko-chan is a perverted one...--Suko-chan)

"Nice try."

Roxas smirked, "Hmp, you still got it." Sora smiled back, "Still as good as when we fought the first time."

"Okay, that's enough." Roxas said.

"Yeah..." sighed Sora.

Roxas looked at the other boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Sora replied warily.

"Can you get off of my keyblade now?!?"

Sora sweatdropped, mumbled an 'oh...sorry', and gently stepped off of the weapon, which disappeared soon after.

Roxas sighed and flexed his fingers. They were always stiff after a battle. He must be holding his weapon too tight.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he saw that the other boy was going to speak. Roxas mirrored his actions. **"Go ahead" **They said at the same time.

They watched each other for a few moments before doubling over in a fit of laughter. "No, you go ahead." Sora waved a hand dismissively, his other wrapped around his stomach, his shoulders shaking in controlled laughter.

Roxas nodded and straightened up, brushing invisible dirt off of his clothes. "So..." He asked, eyeing the other boy. "When are you going to tell her?"

Sora blushed bright red, immediately knowing what the other boy was talking about.

He decided to play dumb anyways.

"T-tell w-who, what?" He asked, scuffing his toe in the dirt. Roxas sweatdropped. What the f--- "Kairi! When are you going to tell her that you love her?!?"

"Sora blushed even more even though he figured that the other boy was about to say that...

"Uh...erm...uhm...you see...um...er..." Sora stuttered. Roxas glared. "Spit it out already!" He nearly yelled.

"H-how did you know that I...that I..." Sora made gestures with his hands.

"That you love her?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded and (if possible) blushed even more.

"I AM your other half after all."

Sora paused for a few seconds. "What about you?!"

Roxas turned rad as well. "Uh...you see...I... um...CRAP! You got ME!" Roxas turned even redder than Sora had. Sora smiled with glee.

"Number XIII, come back to us." Said a familiar voice. The two boys looked around in their dream bubble to see where it came from.

Roxas then knew who it was.

"Fine Number XIII, looks like we will have to FORCE you! Number XI go!" The mysterious voice had said.

A guy with pink hair and orange eyes appeared. "Come on Roxas, come back." he said. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes, the guy whom was defeated by Sora was back! "You're...you're Marluxia!"

"I won't say it again, come back to US!" said Marluxia. "NO NEVER!" yelled Roxas, summoning his keyblades.

"...Pity..." Number XI said. Marluxia held up his right hand and a magic leaf fluttered from the dream bubble and went to his hand.

Marluxia grasped the leaf and a giant scythe appeared. "Now, lets get STARTED!" he yelled, swinging the large weapon at the two boys.

Number XI swung the heavy blade at Roxas at Roxas, but he blocked the attack with his left keyblade. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" Marluxia said, "But not good enough!"

He dematerialized then appeared behind the ex-organization member and sliced at him again.

"Watch out!" yelled Sora, blocking the attack with his keyblade.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. He though for sure that he wasn't going to be able to block that attack in time.

Marluxia stepped back and prepared to attack. "Mi-zue!" Number Xi hit the ground with his scythe and a huge gust of with hit Sora, causing him to be paralyzed.

"I...I can't move!" yelled Sora out loud, knowing that he couldn't help Roxas.

"What's going to happen now?" murmured Roxas.

Number XI started to wave his weapon in the air. "Chi-Chion!" Marluxia summoned up a giant tornado. Roxas quickly thought up a move and deflected the attack.

He put the Oath Keeper in the ground and stood on top of it. Then, the blond-haired kid jumped into the air. Marluxia threw the scythe at Roxas, but luckily, the blade-less end stuck him.

"Tck." Roxas growled. The boy lost his balance and he watched the tornado draw nearer.

Number Xi's scythe came back to him like a boomerang. '_Can't give up' _Roxas murmured.

Sora looked at the twister. "Agh! Roxas! Hurry up!"

Roxas looked at his friend and knew that he was right; if he didn't hurry, they would both be goners. The ex-organization member recovered the fall and got into a throwing stance with the Oblivion.

"Got you!" yelled Roxas, throwing the keyblade into the heart of the twister. The tornado disappeared, but it had caused a thick fog.

Roxas landed on the ground, "Keyblades return!" Oath Keeper and Oblivion returned to Roxas's hands.

Sora was now able to move; he grabbed his Kingdom key and ran beside Roxas. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Roxas looked at Sora then glanced around for Marluxia. "You saved me, remember?" Sora laughed.

When the fog cleared, Marluxia was gone; then, a voice was heard. "I had fun! How about next time it will be just me and you, Roxas." The voice then disappeared.

The keyblades in the boy's hands vanished. "Where did he go?" Sora looked to make sure it wasn't a trick.

Roxas sighed in relief, the battle had worn him out; but out of nowhere, a large, black hole appeared beneath Roxas's feet. Two hands emerged from it and wrapped around his ankles.

"I told Xemnas that I would get you one way or another." said Marluxia's voice from the hole.

Roxas was pulled in and it disappeared.

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" Sora slammed his fist on the ground. He looked up and saw a woman with raven-black hair. She held out her hand and summoned two dark spirits which erased Sora's memory of what happened to his other half.

"AGH!" Sora woke up. "Hmp, dreams." Sora then fell back asleep.

* * *

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

Well, that's all for now! HA! YOU HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER TWO WEEKS! HA!

So long! And review!

(Suko-chan's note: Fire-kun...you're _so _weird sometimes...BUT! Suko-chan loves you! Ha ha!)


	6. The Final Day

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

Hey all! Ya'll are getting closer and closer to the end!!...That's the GOOD news, but...the Bad news is that...

I lied.

**WARNING: Will eventually contain a OC. Don't like, don't read!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

****

**The New Organization.**

****

**Chapter six**

****

**The Final Day**

****

****

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Solphie, and Wakka waited on the beach for Donald and Goofy. Solphie thought for a moment then realized that Tidus wasn't there.

"Where's Tidus? I haven't seen him lately." She asked. Wakka heard the girl and it reminded him about Tidus. "He said that he was going home for a while."

Sora looked at the ground. "Oh...I was hoping to say goodbye to ALL my friends," Sora sighed.

"Look! Here they come!" said Kairi, pointing her finger at the ship. The ship landed on the doors opened. What walked out was a duck and a tall dog-like creature.

"Donald! Goofy!" yelled Sora, Riku, and Kairi in joy.

"Sora! Kairi! Riku!" hollered Donald and Goofy as well.

Solphie and Wakka were just standing there. They were both shocked, their mouths were wide open.

"So...this is Donald? The short _duck_?" asked Solphie.

"Who are YOU calling SHORT!?" yelled Donald, trying to get the girl, but luckily Goofy was holding him back.

"And that's Goofy?" Wakka said to Sora while in the background, Donald escaped Goofy's grasp and hit the dog-like creature in the head.

"Ow!" Goofy fell and Donald jumped on him, fighting as usual. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" hollered Goofy.

"Do they _always _do this?" asked Wakka and Solphie. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all said at the same time: "unfortunately."

Sora cupped his hands over his mouth and called out "enough already!" They both stopped, Donald was on top of Goofy with one hand on Goofy's shirt and the other ready to hit him.

Kairi looked around. "Hey, where's Riku?"

A voice came from the ship. "Over here! Lets get going, the other worlds are calling."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to the ship and hopped in. "Lift off!" Donald pressed the 'go' button and the ship warped out of Destiny Islands.

* * *

Kairi, Solphie, and Wakka stood in the same spot for a few minutes.

"Be careful..." murmured Kairi.

"They'll be fine, lets go home." said Solphie, putting her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're strong boys, plus the have Donald and Goofy with them." said Wakka, putting his hands behind his head.

Before they got off the dock, a black portal appeared. Out walked an blond-haired woman wearing a black cloak. "Hello there, Kairi, long time, no see." said the woman.

Solphie whipped out her rope. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman walked even closer. "The name's Larxene, got it memorized?" She tapped her forehead with her index finger.

Wakka got some of his blitz balls. "Back off, Larxene! Don't come any closer!"

Larxene was getting nearer and nearer. "Oh how frightening."

Kairi summoned her keyblade, the one that Riku had given her at The World That Never Was. "Tell me what you WANT!"

Larxene smirked, "why, we want you, Kairi. The Organization _needs _you" Larxene pointed her finger at Kairi for emphasis.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear. "The...the Organization XIII! I remember you!"

Larxene summoned her yellow, iron spikes. "well, I'm SO FLATTERED!"

(A/N: Credits to Suko-chan on this part, she wrote it. XD)

A portal of darkness tore open in the space behind the blond. A thin, hooded figure wearing the organization cloak emerged from it.

"Larxene, stop quoting Axel..." They spoke, the high pitch of their voice confirming their gender as female.

Larxene growled loudly. "Who says that _you _can boss _me _around, _new girl_?!"

The 'new girl' gestured calmly to the now-attempting-to-escape sixteen year olds.

Larxene cursed violently, "this is all _your _fault, new girl!!" She summoned up a troop of Dusks and cut the three off. "And where, may I ask, are you going to in such a hurry?" She laughed.

Kairi began to slice through the Nobodies, but, every time she cut one down, two more would appear in its place. Finally, she gave up and turned toward the two women,

(A/N: End the credits for Suko-chan!)

"Kairi! Go! Get out of here! We'll take care of them!" yelled Wakka, fighting off the nobodies. Kairi ignored the boy and ran straight for the two women.

The hooded woman summoned up another portal, "this isn't my fight." she whispered quietly before disappearing. Larxene quickly turned to Kairi. She held up a hand.

"Thundera!"

Bolts of lightning hit the beach, barley missing Kairi. Solphie saw her in trouble. "Kairi! Hold on! Wakka! We have to help her!" Solphie hit one of the Dusks with her rope.

Wakka reached into his pocket and grabbed a lighter to set fire to his blitz balls. "Stand back!" He shouted, "I'm about to do my new move!" Wakka threw the lit blitz balls into the air and kicked them at the Dusks.

The balls hit the Nobodies like they were sitting ducks and they stopped appearing. Solphie dropped her rope and tumbled to her knees. "Phew...Oh No! Kairi!" Solphie picked up her rope, got back on her feet and ran to help Kairi; as did Wakka.

Kairi was struggling, because every time she attacked Larxene, the woman would teleport. When Larxene saw Solphie and Wakka coming, she summoned another troop of Dusks. The Nobodies took the two down. "Agh! Kai--" Solphie screamed.

Kairi looked back and saw her friends on the ground. She turned to Larxene. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?"

Larxene nodded. "Yes, I will" She said smoothly. She snapped and a dark portal appeared and sucked Kairi in.

Larxene turned to the others. " A promise is a promise." She waved her hand and the Dusks were gone. "See ya, Kiddies!" She said, entering the portal.

Wakka and Solphie got up as fast as they could and ran to the portal, but it was too late.

It was gone.

Solphie kneeled on the ground and began to cry. "We...we...we were too late!..."

Wakka held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you up." Solphie took his hand and got back on her feet.

Wakka looked at her. "Don't worry, Sora and Riku will get her back!" He smiled.

"...Hopefully..."

* * *

**Black Fire's Lounge:**

Well, that's all...for now! Muhaha! Like I said last time...HA! YOU HAVE TO WAIT 2 MORE WEEKS! HA!...Review please!!


End file.
